Arte do Possível
by Lady Bee
Summary: "O mundo é seu Weasley, faça-o se lembrar disso." A política é a arte do possível, até quando une um Malfoy e uma Weasley.
1. Prólogo

_**Minha História**_

Sempre sonhei com o dia em que me veria redimido nas páginas dos livros de história. Queria que o mundo soubesse que eu, apesar de um passado pouco louvável, consegui trilhar com minhas próprias pernas o meu caminho para a vitória. E eu cheguei lá, mas não sozinho e ovacionado por meus méritos. Sempre houve alguém por trás disso e sei reconhecer que não teria chegado a lugar algum sem a figura dela.

Na história da minha vida, ela merece mais do que apenas um capítulo. Talvez esta devesse ser a nossa história e eu decidi contá-la, não por uma questão de justiça, tão pouco para satisfazer a curiosidade de alguém, já que a figura dela foi debatida à exaustão. Gostaria apenas de pontuar e acentuar algumas coisas.

Eu sou Draco Lucius Malfoy, o mais jovem Ministro da Magia, eleito por esmagadora e inesperada maioria e tudo graças a ela. Uma garota sem qualquer traquejo social, ou relevância política, sem qualquer interesse para alguém como eu até o dia em que nos cruzamos numa festa e eu descobri que ela era tudo o que eu precisava.

Ela era Ginevra Molly Weasley, a ex-namorada e, para muitos, a viúva de Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico. O que ninguém sabia naquela ocasião é que muito em breve aquele papel seria deixado de lado e ela sairia da obscuridade para se tornar a estrela máxima, a mãe dos bruxos e bruxas da Inglaterra. Ela estava prestes a se tornar Ginny Malfoy, ou apenas Ginny.


	2. Bom pra você

_**Bom pra você**_

_It seems crazy but you must believe__  
__There's nothing calculated, nothing planned__  
__Please forgive me if I seem naive__  
__I would never want to force your hand__  
__But please understand, I'd be good for you_

Primeiro preciso contar o que ninguém contou após a morte do Lorde das Trevas e de Harry Potter na batalha de Hogwarts.

O que acontece quando um governo ruim cai por pressão social é, via de regra, a ascensão de uma série de outros governos ruins. Talvez não ruins exatamente, mas definitivamente governos fracos e foi justamente isso o que aconteceu. Depois de um conflito de ideais como aquele travado durante a guerra do mundo bruxo, o que sobrou foi um terreno fértil para fraudes, demagogia e autoritarismo.

Não havia mais um herói para salvar o mundo bruxo de tantos desastres administrativos. Quem era rico, ficou ainda mais rico por causa dos contatos certos, o que foi exatamente o meu caso. Quem já não tinha muita coisa, saiu com ainda menos. O Profeta Diário se via às voltas com períodos de censura, seguidos por períodos de liberdade de imprensa.

Dez anos se passaram até que alguém sugerisse que um governo de transição já não atendia aos interesses do povo e a pressão para que uma eleição fosse convocada e finalmente as coisas voltassem para a normalidade. O que todos queriam era um novo herói, alguém revestido de santidade, de glória, ou pelo menos de redenção.

Depois de tantos anos carregando nas costas a acusação de ter escolhido o lado errado da guerra, o que eu tinha pra me contentar com a vida era uma fortuna invejável que não se dilapidou com a crise, mas isso sempre foi pouco para um Malfoy. Eu queria mais, muito mais. Queria desfilar pelos corredores do Ministério de cabeça erguida e ouvir todos sussurrando meu nome com temor e admiração.

Eu queria ser o novo Ministro da Magia, queria o prestigio, a fama, o respeito e o poder político que minha família sempre se orgulhou em ter, mas para isso eu precisava me redimir diante do mundo.

Todos precisavam ser convencidos da minha mudança. Convencidos do fato de que Draco Malfoy havia aprendido com seus erros e crescido como ser humano. Então, com a ajuda de Blaise Zabini, bolei uma plataforma de campanha que, se bem executada aos olhos do público, me renderia um Oscar e um cargo eletivo.

Um Malfoy falando em direitos dos nascidos trouxa, cotas para meio sangue no Ministério e em Hogwarts, programa de integração entre a comunidade trouxa e a comunidade bruxa, era no mínimo algo digno de atenção e manchetes no Profeta Diário. Meu lema era "Somos Iguais, somos um!".

Blaise pegou o jornal que estava jogado sobre sua escrivaninha e encarou por alguns momentos com desagrado. Ele ergueu os olhos e me encarou por alguns segundos.

- Você é loiro de mais, franzino de mais, e Malfoy de mais pra que esse absurdo convença qualquer um que conheça minimamente a reputação da sua família. – Blaise disse massageando a testa – Qualquer um que tenha passado por Hogwarts sabe que o nome Malfoy está tão ligado à Sonserina e Artes das Trevas quanto a maldita serpente prateada. Vocês são parte legitima daquela casa tanta quanto as pedras das masmorras!

- Blaise, ninguém nunca esperou ouvir tais propostas da boca de um Malfoy. – eu aleguei em minha defesa – Isso será um choque, sem dúvida, mas é brilhante!

- Draco, seria brilhante se não fosse tão absurdamente óbvio! – Blaise disse de forma prática – A única chance de você conseguir convencer o mundo bruxo de sua sinceridade é se Harry Potter voltar dos mortos e declarar em entrevista exclusiva ao Profeta Diário que você é o novo escolhido!

- Potter não serve nem pra isso. – resmunguei a contra gosto – Preciso de algo que faça esse discurso funcionar.

- Em outras palavras, você precisa de um milagre. – Blaise se levantou e caminhou de forma elegante até o espelho que ficava em seu escritório para ajeitar a gravata – Independente de qualquer opinião minha, você vai a esta festa hoje e vai sorrir até suas bochechas doerem. Vai apertar a mão de todo mundo, de cada nascido trouxa e, Deus me livre, até da Granger.

- Como aquela vadia de sangue ruim conseguiu chegar até a chefia do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas em dez anos? – eu questionei irritado e Blaise revirou os olhos.

- O "como" não importa. Ela é e ponto. – Blaise respirou fundo – E se Granger estiver presente nesta festa isso significa que...

- O Weasley também vai estar, assim como o engomadinho do Percy e Arthur. – coloquei meu sorriso mais sínico na cara e encarei Blaise – Ou seja, eu serei jogado aos leões de Grifinória, e enquanto sou devorado terei que fingir que estou gostando disso.

- É, você pegou o espírito da coisa. – Blaise riu – Isso é política, meu caro. A arte do possível.

- Barbara vai acompanhar você? – perguntei por educação, a mulher de Zabini evitava política e ocasiões em que o marido serviria como meu acessor de imprensa.

- Ela está fora da cidade. Percy Weasley a mandou para uma convenção na Argélia para tratar sobre a cooperação mágica no contexto pós-guerra. – Blaise disse irritado – Mais um motivo que eu tenho para odiar o Weasley engomadinho. Bem no nosso aniversário de casamento!

_I don't always rush in like this__  
__Twenty seconds after saying hello__  
__Telling strangers I'm too good to miss__  
__If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so__  
__But you really should know, I'd be good for you__  
__I'd be surprisingly good for you_

Deixamos a sala de Blaise e seguimos para o _Delacour_, um salão de festas requintado que foi aberto por Gabrielle Delacour três anos após a guerra. Se você queria ser visto pela sociedade, se queria fazer parte dela, se queria, ou era conhecido no mundo bruxo, você inevitavelmente pisaria naquele mármore e beberia naquelas taças de champanhe.

Eu estava promovendo aquele evento beneficente para arrecadar fundos paras as vítimas da guerra internadas em St. Mungus e, se tudo corresse como o planejado, alguns votos para minha campanha.

Um evento sob a supervisão do serviço de cerimonial de Gabrielle tinha tudo para ser um evento a ser lembrado. Ela sabia quem convidar e como fazer isso de forma que a pessoa em questão se sentisse obrigada a comparecer, nem que fosse para satisfazer a curiosidade. Neste contesto, ela convidou todos os Weasley, não só pelas posições galgadas por eles no âmbito ministerial, mas porque eles eram a família bruxa que defendeu os direitos dos trouxas e dos meio sangue por anos. Se eu queria ganhar uma eleição usando aquele discurso, eu precisava do maior número de Weasleys possível do meu lado.

Quando entramos no salão abarrotado, eu fui ofuscado pelos flashs das máquinas fotográficas e pelos sorrisos falsos de todos aqueles sanguessugas gananciosos que me parabenizavam pela candidatura. Não importavam quem iria ganhar, todos queriam estar um passo a frente e cair nas graças do novo Ministro, ainda que ele não tivesse sido eleito ainda.

Circulei pelo salão lotado, cumprimentando velhos e novos conhecidos, fazendo elogios e debatendo minhas propostas. Falei da importância do apoio as vítimas da guerra, da necessidade de indenizar os que foram perseguidos e toda vez que alguém sugeria alguma coisa sobre meu passado eu alegava solenemente que um homem muitas vezes necessita de tempo e maturidade para reconhecer seus erros.

- Juro que se tiver de sorrir por mais cinco minutos meu rosto não vai voltar ao normal nunca mais. – eu sussurrei para Blaise em determinada altura da festa.

- Isso é só o começo. Vai precisar de sorriso permanente se for eleito! – Blaise retrucou ríspido e saiu me arrastando para cumprimentar Luna Lovegood, dona e editora do Pasquim, que se tornou o semanário mais respeitado da Inglaterra em questões de política. Nem preciso dizer que Loony estava em posição elevada na "Lista de Opositores Convictos de Draco Malfoy".

O ponto crítico da festa foi quando Hermione Granger Weasley entrou no salão escoltada pelo marido e auror troglodita, Ronald Weasley. Juro que tentou ser civilizado e até gentil perto deles, mas ainda que eu fosse um santo e a personificação da paciência eu não seria capaz de convencer aqueles dois da minha boa vontade. E acreditem, eu precisava disso de uma forma quase vital.

Eles eram o cérebro e o coração de todo aparato jurídico do mundo mágico na Inglaterra e se Granger estalasse os dedos ela desarquivaria o meu caso e me jogaria em Azkaban sem nem pensar duas vezes a respeito.

A festa já estava bem adiantada quando algo que eu até então tinha ignorado capturou minha atenção.

_I won't go on if I'm boring you__  
__But do you understand my point of view?__  
__Do you like what you hear, what you see__  
__And would you be, good for me too?_

Contemplado a movimentação do salão e bebericando de uma taça de champanhe, ela parecia estar se esforçando para passar despercebida por aquela festa. É claro que isso era impossível, não só pelo fato de que ela era uma mulher atraente, mas também porque havia se tornado uma jogadora de quadribol de grande projeção.

Eu me lembrava dela como a filha mais nova dos Weasley e namoradinha do Potter, mas nunca tinha dado muita atenção a ela. Me perguntei por que eu nunca tinha reparado nela antes, mas a resposta era óbvia. O que era ainda mais óbvio era o quão bonita ela estava.

A visão teria bastado pra me levar até ela e me apresentar. Conversar um pouco e destilar meu charme numa tentativa de conseguir mais um voto até que uma campainha soou dentro da minha mente e eu tive a fatídica idéia...

- Sempre tive a impressão de que não é o tipo de pessoa que aprecia ficar sozinha. – usei meu tom mais charmoso para chamar a atenção dela e funcionou – É um prazer revê-la, senhorita Weasley.

- Malfoy. – ela me cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça – Acho que não me lembro de ser tão bem tratada por você.

- Os tempos mudaram, senhorita Weasley. Infelizmente eu tive de mudar da forma mais difícil. – respirei fundo e fiz uma pequena pausa antes de encará-la nos olhos – Espero que me perdoe pelas infantilidades da época de escola.

- Não há mais sentido em falar nessas coisas. – ela disse de forma neutra – Os tempos mudaram, como o senhor bem mencionou. É melhor deixar esses assuntos no passado e seguir cada um seu caminho.

- Muito justo. – sorri um sorriso discreto para ela – Gostaria de cumprimentá-la pela bela partida que fez no ultimo fim de semana. Eu estava no estádio e fiquei maravilhado com sua performance no jogo.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu por educação. Aquilo não era o bastante.

- Perdoe-me a inconveniência, senhorita Weasley, mas eu vim até aqui num impulso. – disse constrangido. Ela então concentrou toda sua atenção em mim – Eu não devia importuná-la dessa maneira, me desculpe por isso.

- É natural para alguém que está em campanha. – ela disse de forma educada e indulgente – Eu vim para esta festa sabendo que seria assediada por cada candidato por causa do meu voto. Você foi apenas mais um deles.

- Talvez. – peguei duas taças da bandeja de um dos garçons que passaram ao nosso lado e ofereci uma a ela – Mas também existe a possibilidade de que eu tenha vindo assediá-la por outro motivo que não seu voto.

- Não consigo pensar em nada que valha a pena o esforço de falar comigo. – havia uma discreta nota de sarcasmo na voz dela e era disso que eu precisava para me movimentar. Terreno familiar.

- Olhe outra vez. – eu sussurrei – Talvez eu apenas tenha tido a infeliz idéia de que, com alguma sorte, aceite dançar comigo.

- Quando foi que se tornou permitido para um Malfoy dançar com uma Weasley? – ela bebeu o último gole da taça e me encarou com curiosidade. Eu sorri e estendi minha mão a ela.

- Os tempos mudaram e eu não sou cego, Weasley. – ela aceitou minha mão – Até mesmo o mais obtuso dos Malfoy tem que admitir que você se tornou uma visão e tanto. – e puxei o corpo dela de encontro ao meu.

_I'm not talking of a hurried night__  
__A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye__  
__Creeping home before it gets too light__  
__That's not the reason that I caught your eye__  
__Which has to imply, I'd be good for you__  
__I'd be surprisingly good for you_

A música lenta embalava a meia dúzia de pares que se atrevia no salão de dança de uma festa quase vazia. Eu não menti quando disse que ela havia se tornado uma visão e tanto. Uma parte de mim estava deslumbrada com a aparência delicada e ao mesmo tempo sofisticada dela. A maquiagem, o vestido longo, o cabelo preso, o batom. Não havia nada que pudesse competir pela minha atenção como aquele conjunto que compunha a Weasley.

Ela dançava bem e aquilo permitia que eu me movimentasse com confiança e leveza. Os olhos distraídos dentro do salão agora tinham um alvo de interesse e a nossa foto no meio de uma valsa estaria estampada no Profeta Diário no dia seguinte, mas eu só pensei nisso bem mais tarde.

- Você sempre foi bonita nos tempos de escola. – eu disse capturando a atenção dela mais uma vez – Mas estes últimos anos serviram para lapidar isso. Eu mal a reconheci.

- Não dá pra carregar luto eternamente, não é mesmo? – ela deixou escapar num tom melancólico – Quando a guerra acaba, notamos que a vida segue em frente.

- Muito sensato. – respondi enquanto girava levemente com ela em meus braços – Potter teve sorte em ter uma garota como você.

- E o mundo inteiro sempre se lembrará de mim desta maneira. – ela disse de um jeito aborrecido – É a marca que vou deixar. Ter sido a namorada de Harry Potter.

- Não se você não quiser. – eu respondi – Você é uma jogadora talentosa, uma bruxa notável pelo que me lembro. – a musica parou e eu levei a mão dela até meus lábios – O mundo é seu Weasley, faça-o se lembrar disso. – e depositei um beijo sobre a luva de uma forma elegante. Posso jurar que ela prendeu a respiração – Está sozinha aqui, ou veio acompanhada?

- Sozinha. – ela respondeu num tom pálido – Acho que meus irmãos já foram.

_Please go on, you enthrall me__  
__I can understand you perfectly__  
__And I like what I hear, what I see, and knowing me__  
__I would be good for you too_

Eu me aproximei do ouvindo dela. Senti o cheiro do perfume que ela usava e aquilo provocou um arrepio involuntário em meu corpo. Ela estremeceu ao sentir meu hálito bater contra a pele exposta.

- A festa está no fim. – eu disse rouco – Me acompanharia em um drink?

- Não sou um dos seus casos de uma noite, Malfoy. – ela argumentou. Eu sorri de forma indulgente.

- Eu não estou interessado nesse tipo de coisa. – eu respondi – Uma Weasley, alguém que lutou na Armada Dumbledore e cresceu no meio da Ordem da Fênix, só pode ser uma garota inteligente. Eu estou interessado em um drink e no prazer de sua companhia.

- Não vai envenenar meu drink, vai? – ela perguntou num tom divertido.

- E privar o mundo de sua dona? Não, minha cara. – respondi oferecendo o braço a ela. Ela aceitou.

- Estou dando um voto de confiança a você. – ela disse de um jeito elegante – Seja bom pra mim, senhor Malfoy.

- É tudo o que eu estou pedindo, senhorita Weasley. – respondi tirando a varinha do bolso interno da do paletó – E eu serei surpreendentemente bom para você. – naquela noite aparatamos da festa juntos em direção à Mansão Malfoy.

_I'm not talking of a hurried night__  
__A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye__  
__Creeping home before it gets too light__  
__That's not the reason that I caught your eye__  
__Which has to imply, I'd be good for you__  
__I'd be surprisingly good for you_

_**Nota da autora: Fic nova e eu decidi voltar ao fandom onde fiz minha estréia como ficwriter. Se alguém já viu o filme Evita (é, o musical com a Madonna) vai reconhecer um pouco da trama e muitas das músicas dessa história. Ginny está um tanto quanto delicada? Calma, isso tem uma razão de ser. Malfoy está todo loiro, todo sexy e todo dispostos? Essa é a idéia. Malfoy quer o seu voto também.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem. Música do capítulo é I'd be surpreisingly good for you, do musical Evita.**_

_**Bjux**_


	3. Notícias de um escândalo

_**Notícias de um escândalo**_

Ela me lançou um olhar de dúvida e íntima diversão. Não sei exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Ginevra naquele momento, mas depois de alguns drinks eu já não estava raciocinando bem o bastante para me importar. Ela estava encostada à lareira da minha sala de estar, deslizado a ponta do dedo sobre a borda do copo meio vazio e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é que ela havia se tornada uma mulher deslumbrante.

Tínhamos plena consciência de que aquela cena seria inimaginável à apenas dez anos atrás. Era isso o que tornava as coisas tão interessantes. Eu sabia muito pouco dela além dos títulos e medalhas que ela ganhou durante a carreira de jogadora de quadribol. As revistas não se importavam muito com ela e isso só mudava no dia do feriado em memória de Harry Potter e as vítimas da guerra, quando ela deixava sobre a lápide no cemitério de Godric Hollow uma coroa de flores.

Ainda que tivéssemos realidades bem distintas, Ginevra era inteligente e eloqüente. Havia uma graça natural em seus movimentos, seu temperamento era explosivo e masculinizado em certos pontos, mas ela parecia controlar isso muito bem. Acho que ela teve de se refazer sozinha depois da morte do Potter e acabou mudando pra melhor. Se eu não a conhecesse de vista e se ela não tivesse cabelos tão vermelhos, eu nem mesmo poderia dizer que ela era uma Weasley.

- Por que nunca fizemos isso antes? – eu perguntei de uma forma retórica e um tanto divertida para quebrar o silêncio que pairava no ambiente.

- Porque a sua família odiava a minha e, conseqüentemente, eu era algo inexistente na sua vida, ou no mínimo algo que devia ser evitado. – ela respondeu de forma franca e direta. Weasley não estava interessada em rodeios, não acreditava em flertes tão facilmente.

- Acho que cometi mais erros no meu passado do que o tolerável. – respondi – Definitivamente, eu deveria ter te conhecido antes.

- Como esta mudança tão repentina aconteceu? – ela me encarou curiosa e levemente debochada. Eu me levantei e fui até ela. – Todas estas mudanças são tão inacreditáveis que eu me pergunto o que gerou tudo isso.

- Quando acordei no dia seguinte ao fim da guerra minha casa estava em um estado deplorável. Minha família estava com a reputação arruinada e então comecei a repensar todas aquelas coisas, aqueles ideais e percebi que não valia à pena lutar por uma causa perdida. – eu disse me escorando a lareira e a encarando nos olhos – Não foi fácil admitir também que mestiços e nascidos trouxa se tornaram indispensáveis para a continuidade do sangue bruxo e também para o desenvolvimento da nossa sociedade. Veja sua cunhada, por exemplo. É o nome mais respeitado no meio jurídico e é uma nascida trouxa. Mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso, ela sempre teve muito mais talento do que metade dos sangues puros da Sonsarina juntos. Nossa sociedade não vai agüentar ser dividida em blocos novamente, precisamos coexistir pacificamente já que dependemos uns dos outros.

- Vai defender direitos para os elfos domésticos também? – ela disse rindo.

- Não num primeiro momento, mas prometo analisar sua sugestão com carinho. – deixei meu copo sobre a lareira – Além desta extraordinária sugestão, o que tem achado da campanha.

- Inusitada é o termo que me vem a cabeça de imediato. – ela respondeu divertida – Defender minorias e nascidos trouxas simplesmente não condiz com você, Malfoy.

- Já não há mais sentido em segregação, como eu disse. A cada novo governo que é formado sempre paira a desconfiança de como e quanto os direitos dos nascidos trouxas e mestiços serão limitados. Uma sociedade não sobrevive se a população que a compõe vive insegura. – ela ficou me encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Acho que eu deveria ir. – ela disse ao olhar para o relógio – Vai amanhecer em menos de uma hora.

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? Nós dois bebemos bastante e não seria muito sábio aparatar agora, seria? – afastei uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dela – Fique mais um pouco, descanse.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Eu não mordo, Ginevra. – eu disse baixo – Estou apenas sendo gentil e lhe oferecendo um quarto para descansar um pouco antes do dia clarear.

- O seu quarto? – ela questionou maliciosa.

- Estava pensando num dos quartos de hospedes, mas se insiste em visitar meu quarto sou obrigado a dizer que a idéia me fascina.

- Tentando me seduzir, Draco Malfoy? – ela perguntou quando eu já estava a milímetros de distância da boca dela.

- Não, Ginevra. Acho que é você quem está tentando me seduzir e está conseguindo. – eu a puxei pela mão e ela foi até mim sem protestar. Talvez fosse a bebida, ou algo que eu ainda não tinha entendido, mas o fato é que ela se deixou conduzir, como uma dançarina de tango, e eu a beijei sem ressalvas e sem qualquer ressentimento pelo fato dela ser uma Weasley.

O beijo parou em dado momento, não por minha vontade, mas pela vontade dela. Ginevra me encarou nos olhos e eu me detive na impulsividade. Ela parecia tão séria e digna diante de mim que avançar seria um erro. Os olhos dela eram gentis e indulgentes, mas ela não permitiria mais intimidades além daquilo.

- Eu realmente devo ir. – ela disse e, para alguém que havia acabado de beijar um velho inimigo da família, Ginevra parecia totalmente dona de si.

- Então é melhor usar a lareira. Rede de Flu é mais segura para alguém que não está tão sóbria quanto deveria. – eu insisti e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela pegou suas coisas e me olhou uma última vez por cima dos ombros. Ela havia se tornado algo extraordinário de fato. Algo como uma peça de arte rara e eu gostaria de acrescentá-la à minha coleção. Um passo de cada vez, eu era um político e políticos não podem se apressar.

- Sua companhia valeu minha noite. – eu disse beijando a mão dela outra vez – Se não for um inconveniente, gostaria de vê-la outras vezes, Ginevra.

- Vou estudar sua sugestão com muito cuidado. – ela respondeu – Até mais, Malfoy. – e então ela desapareceu em meio às chamas verde esmeralda.

Fiquei encarando a lareira por um tempo. O destino estava sendo gentil comigo ao colocar Weasley diante dos meus olhos e em condições tão inusitadas. No momento em que a vi no baile de caridade a idéia pareceu improvável, mas depois de algumas horas eu estava convencido de que aquela seria uma tacada de mestre.

Eu não podia ter Harry Potter lutando pela minha causa, mas a viuvinha dele era uma substituta a altura e satisfazia meu gosto por mulheres atraentes. Se eu conseguisse Ginevra Weasley ao meu lado em alguns eventos e rumores o bastante para fazer as pessoas acreditarem na existência de um relacionamento, eu iria disparar nas pesquisas de popularidade e minhas chances de vencer se tornariam reais.

Fui para minha cama com a cabeça nas nuvens e pensando na Weasley acabei pegando no sono. Estava certo de que meu plano tinha tudo pra dar certo, mas aparentemente esta era uma opinião que ninguém mais compartilhava e eu só descobri isso na manhã seguinte.

Blaise ignorou totalmente as regras da etiqueta e boas maneiras e quase atropelou uns dois elfos domésticos pelo caminho quando entrou como um furacão em minha casa. Eu estava tomando café da manhã quando ele apareceu.

Ele me encarou sem dizer nada por um segundo e então atirou um exemplar do Profeta Diário, do Semanário das Bruxas e do Pasquim, todos exibindo em linhas gerais a mesma manchete, mas cada qual com um enfoque diferente. Eu comecei a rir da capa do Semanário, mas Blaise não parecia estar achando a menor graça na frase "Romance Inusitado".

- Pode me dizer, em nome de Merlin, por que diabos você decidiu flertar com a Weasley fêmea ontem à noite? – Blaise perguntou irritado.

- Você viu a Weasley ultimamente? – eu o encarei com a maior serenidade do mundo – Porque obviamente não a viu ontem à noite. Ela estava...Como posso dizer isso? Bem, você me daria razão. Eu não poderia deixar uma beleza daquelas passar despercebida.

- Não me importa se ela podia ou não passar despercebida, o fato é, de todas as mulheres do mundo, você estava se engraçando justamente com a única que pode promover o seu completo suicídio político! – Blaise falou de forma enérgica.

- Ou promover minha carreira de forma meteórica. – eu rebati o argumento usando minha melhor expressão de superioridade.

- Acho que não acompanhei o raciocínio. – Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Simples. – eu disse enquanto pega os exemplares e seguia até o escritório. Blaise estava logo atrás de mim – Ontem a noite você disse que o que eu precisava para ganhar as eleições era de um milagre. Só com um aval do Santo Potter eu iria conseguir convencer alguém das minhas propostas. Bem, talvez eu tenha conseguido este aval. Não pela boca do Potter, mas pela boca da "viuvinha".

- Deixa eu ver se peguei o espírito da coisa. – Blaise disse descrente enquanto entravamos no escritório. Fechei a porta. – Você está planejando conquistar a Weasley pra convencer o mundo de que você mudou e que de fato está preocupado com toda aquela baboseira que colocamos na sua campanha? – eu concordei com a cabeça e Blaise me lançou um olhar de desânimo – Seria genial se a probabilidade de dar errado não fosse tão grande! Draco, isso é um tiro no pé!

- O que exatamente pode dar errado, Blaise? – perguntei encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Primeiro, há a possibilidade de você não ser tão irresistível quanto pensa que é. Segundo, há a possibilidade da Weasley não ser tão ingênua e santa quanto o mundo, o que incluí você, pensa que ela é. E terceiro, mas não menos importante, há a certeza de que os Weasley te odeiam, o que nos leva aos dois nomes que assombram a sua carreira. – Blaise fez uma pausa dramática – Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley! Vamos supor, apenas supor, que o ruivo brucutu não goste nem um pouco de um certo loiro sonserino que ronda a irmãzinha dele. O mesmo ruivo, que por um acaso é chefe dos aurores, desencava uma pista qualquer, um motivo bem besta, pra desarquivar o caso do loiro... O CASO VAI DIRETO PRA GRANGER, A MULHER DELE, QUE QUER VER SUA CAVEIRA TANTO QUANTO O MARIDO DELA!

- Você me subestima de mais, Blaise. – respondi.

- Não. Eu sou realista. É você quem está achando que virou milagreiro! Nós somos BRUXOS, Draco! Milagres fogem às nossas habilidades!

- Eu a convidei para um drink ontem a noite. – eu disse de uma forma presunçosa e os olhos de Blaise saltaram.

- E ela?

- Aceitou. Viemos pra cá, tomamos alguma coisa, conversamos... – eu narrei minha primeira conquista.

- Me diga que você não transou com ela! – Blaise levou a mão a testa.

- Eu não transei com ela. – eu disse.

- Hahah! – Blaise fingiu o riso e depois me encarou sério – Eu quero a verdade, Draco!

- É verdade. Ao contrário da crença mais disseminada no mundo bruxo, eu não sou um tarado. – eu disse tranqüilo – Mas eu a beijei e ela não pareceu nem um pouco interessada em me afastar, acho até que ela gostou. De qualquer modo, eu a fiz entender que eu a procuraria outra vez, o que me faz lembrar que eu preciso comprar flores.

- Flores? Por que diabos você quer flores? – Blaise estava se tornando histérico.

- Você sempre disse que eu precisava trabalhar minha imagem e um candidato solteiro nunca é bem visto. – eu disse sorrindo – Começou, Blaise. A temporada de caça à futura Primeira Dama.

- Você não vai fazer o que eu acho que vai fazer, não é?

- Casar com a Weasley? – eu questionei como se fosse a coisa mais normal de se ouvir – Este é o plano.

Eu só consegui de fato ler o que estava em cada uma daquelas edições quando Blaise foi embora e me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos. Ainda naquela tarde eu me certifiquei de que Ginevra receberia um belo buquê de flores com um cartão apropriado.

Ignorei o falatório sem propósito do Profeta Diário e parti direto para O Pasquim, onde havia uma caricatura minha rastejando atrás da Weasley e uma insinuação interessante. "O que o desespero faz". A matéria foi escrita pela própria Lovegood, o que significava que eu tinha conseguido pisar no calo da oposição com gosto. Luna não costumava se dar ao trabalho de escrever coisa alguma, principalmente para falar contra alguém, a não ser em casos extremos.

_"Às vésperas de uma eleição histórica, onde muitos candidatos se prestam a papeis ridículos na tentativa de cativar a população e seus votos, nada foi tão estapafúrdio quanto a noite de gala promovida por Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_ Em seu alegórico baile beneficente, cuja finalidade era angariar fundos para vítimas da guerra internadas em St. Mungus, a sociedade bruxa foi contemplada por discursos vazios de um homem com um passado ainda obscuro. Para alguém que carregou nas costas um processo gigantesco graças a sua contribuição ao lado das trevas, Draco Malfoy parece determinado a convencer o mundo de sua redenção pregando a igualdade. O desespero é tanto que durante a festa o senhor Malfoy foi visto cortejando ninguém menos do que Ginevra Weasley, atacante do Holyhead Harpies e ex-namorada do falecido Harry Potter._

_ É fato público e notório a história rivalidade entre a família Malfoy e a família Weasley, quase tão evidente quanto à rivalidade entre sonserinos e grifinórios, mas isso não deteve Draco Malfoy em momento algum. Estaria Malfoy tão desesperado pelo cargo de Ministro a ponto de ignorar a rixa? Eu não apostaria em final feliz num romance como este."_

E se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que Luna Lovegood me odiava aquele artigo respondia todas as questões pendentes a respeito. Loony devia estar muito desesperada para denegri minha imagem se chegou ao ponto de escrever aquela matéria de próprio punho. Deixei o Pasquim de lado e passei para o Semanário das Bruxas.

O Semanário apostava em algo bem mais leve, que pudesse satisfazer a curiosidade das leitoras por um novo romance escandaloso. Era daquilo que eu precisava. Várias fotos do momento em que dancei com a Weasley, frases que instigassem a curiosidade do mundo bruxo por um par no mínimo improvável.

_"O mundo se tornou uma caixinha de surpresas. O romance mais impossível desde que Romeu e Julieta passou a ser lido por bruxos não parece ser tão impossível assim. Draco Malfoy, o mais jovem candidato a corrida Ministerial e também um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da Inglaterra, parece estar decidido a quebrar tabus. A alta sociedade bruxa pode assistir da camarote o surgimento de um casal que promete revolucionar nossa história. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, é disso que são feitos os Best-sellers e novos ministros."_

Aquilo soava fantasioso de mais e meloso de mais, mas ao menos garantiria alguns pontos com o eleitorado feminino. Todas as publicações mágicas da Inglaterra estavam comentando a respeito e o caso Weasley/Malfoy havia se tornado a fofoca mais quente do país no prazo de vinte e quatro horas.

Estava tão concentrado que não notei as chamas da lareira se tornarem verde esmeralda, tão pouco reparei que eu não estava sozinho até me virar e dar de cara com aquela figura longilínea de cabelos vermelhos.

Ginevra trazia na mão um exemplar do Pasquim e tinha o semblante preocupado. Aquela aparição me pegou de surpresa, mas não dava pra negar que era muito melhor do que eu tinha planejado a princípio. Eu esperei receber uma carta de agradecimento no dia seguinte e o que eu ganhei foi uma visita dela.

- Estou incomodando? – ela perguntou afogueada.

- De forma alguma, Ginevra. – respondi indo até ela.

- Acho que você já deve ter lido isso. – ela mostrou a capa do Pasquim e eu ri da caricatura.

- Li sim. Só queria saber o que eu fiz para Lovegood se dar ao trabalho de me insultar publicamente. Não me lembro de receber uma cortesia como esta antes. – eu disse bem humorado e Ginny relaxou um pouco.

- Acho que meu irmão a incentivou a escrever isso. De qualquer modo, ninguém fora da Sonserina ia muito com a sua cara e essas eleições estão mexendo com os nervos de todo mundo. – ela sorriu um sorriso deslumbrante. Não sei por que, mas ela adquiriu um gosto por investimentos de risco. Era a única explicação que eu consegui encontrar pra justificar o fato dela ter ido até minha casa e estar correspondendo ao meu flerte. No fundo, todo mundo tem uma atração pelo que é proibido. – Ela não tinha o direito de escrever sobre eu e você desta maneira.

- Que maneira, exatamente? – eu provoquei me aproximando dela e retirando a capa que ela usava como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Como se tivéssemos um caso. – ela respondeu suave.

- E não temos? – aquela brincadeira estava ficando interessante.

- Uma dança, alguns drinks...Isso dificilmente pode ser considerado como um caso. – ela respondeu se virando pra me encara nos olhos.

- Está esquecendo de mencionar o beijo. – eu disse – De qualquer modo, o que um homem tem que fazer para ter um caso com você?

- Não sabia que tinha virado comediante, Malfoy. – ela disse me lançando um sorriso felino.

- Não é brincadeira, Weasley. – eu a encarei de forma objetiva – As revistas dizem que temos um caso, mas a verdade é que eu estou interessado nisso e não estou vendo você recuar, o que significa que estamos tendo um caso de fato, ou caminhando pra isso. – ela riu – O que achou das flores?

- São lindas, obrigada.

- E o que acha da parte de termos um caso? – eu a puxei pela cintura e ficamos colados um ao outro.

- Não concordo com isso, Malfoy. – ela respondeu apoiando as mãos sobre meu tórax.

- Uma pena. Vou ter que pensar em algo melhor então. Não gosto do termo "caso" de qualquer modo. Parece algo clandestino e proibido. – eu disse beijando o canto da boca dela.

- E isso não é clandestino e proibido? – ela perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Todos os jornais já sabem, então não é clandestino. Quanto a parte do proibido, isso está fora de moda, aliás somos solteiros, livres e desimpedidos. Podemos fazer o que quisermos. – e mais uma vez eu a beijei.

_**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo e este é o início do caso que vai abalar as estruturas do mundo bruxo. E olha que a oposição nem deu as caras ainda. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
